weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Photos that need ID
These Photos have people that need to be identified. If you know who someone is, hit "edit" AT THE TOP of the page (otherwise it messes up the spacing) and type in the info. =Need ID= 23AUG1973.jpg Francis Joseph Weber in yellow, Anthony Melcher in blue, Wilfred (Willie) Breuer in chair, Anthony (Jerome) Breuer in light blue, Roland Francis Breuer? looking away, unknown, unknown Apr 1962.jpg Back Row: Nicholas John Weber, Nancy Elizabeth (Breuer) Kreger, Barbara Jane (Breuer) Schmit, Annette Elizabeth Ingles, Frank Joseph Weber, Bonnie Jean (Breuer) Gorman holding unknown unknown willie kid, Kathleen Ann Weber Middle Row: Philip Francis Weber, Teresa Ann (Breuer) Lauterbach, Frances Marie (Breuer) Miller, unknown breuer? possibly Joan Marlys (Breuer) Budde, Mark Anthony Breuer, Paul Fredrick Breuer Front Row: Michael Louis Weber holding either Denis James Weber or David John Weber, Jane Frances Story?, John Henry Breuer (II)?, Carol Jean (Breuer) Gleaves, Mary Sue Moore holding the other twin, Glen Robert "GB" Breuer, Charles Raymond Weber Back Row R-Frank Weber.jpg On the back right is Frank. My initial guess would be the four in the middle are Peter Weber and his wife Katherine Becker and Katherine's parents - they all came over on the boat with Frank. That's entirely a guess since I don't know what any of those four look like. Could the one on the far left be Kate (Ehr) Weber? Breuer cousins May 1956 (2).jpg Fourth Row: Dorothea (Klein) Breuer?, pj?, Nicholas John Weber, ?, ? Third Row: Sandra May (Cistulli) Walmark, ?, ?, ?, Michael George Breuer?, ?, ? Second Row: Margaret Ann (Breuer) Sanders, LeAnne Kay (Breuer) Larson holding baby brother, Barbara Jane (Breuer) Schmit, ?, Bonnie Jean (Breuer) Gorman, ?, Kenneth Paul Breuer?, Michael Louis Weber, ? First Row: Mary Sue Moore, Denise Mardell (Breuer) Barrett, Nancy Elizabeth (Breuer) Kreger?, Willie's daughter?, David Patrick Breuer back row Mary Breuer Shorey, Chuck Breuer, a weber?, Bill Breuer, Bob Breuer second row far right Marcia Breuer Horan, Jerry Breuer fourth from right same row, Cousins180.jpg Back Row: Kathy, Nick, Bonnie, Mary Sue, Mike, Unknown?, Barb Front Row: Dan Monat?, Unknown?, Grandpa Nick, Nancy? Cousins178.jpg June 1969 from left: LeAnne Kay (Breuer) Larson holding Jill Denise (Larson) Luna??;; Denise Mardell (Breuer) Barrett holding Jodi Renae (Larson) Ulrich??;; Marlys (Brody) Breuer holding Lisa Marie (Breuer) Perryman?;; Debra Sue (Breuer) Ray?;; Denis Joseph Breuer;; Scott Anthony Breuer?;; Gregory Alan Breuer? Frank Weber Family Reunion1958.jpg Gr Aunt& Uncles&others.jpg Kate (Ehr) Weber & unknown.jpg Kate (Ehr) Weber is on the left. Is that Frank beside her? Don't know the other two. Unless they are John and George. Kate Frank and Schmitz visiting in Calif.jpg Obviously Kate and Frank. Is the "Schmitz" Mathias Schmitz? LaMotte Iowa 1939 Evens.jpg =Identified need posting= Breuer women May 1956.jpg Evens 1939 Lamotte Iowa named.jpg Gebers.jpg Gr Aunt& UnclesMay1976Back-Marcella,Martha, Ray, Sophie,Front,Lena, mom, Sr. Magadala.jpg Kate Ehr Weber bros sis inlaws.jpg Mom's Aunts & Uncle.jpg Nick's Army buddys kids.jpg Weber cousins March 20 1956.jpg Melcher women.jpg Susan, Sr Albertine, Helen, Liz Melchers Oct 1967.jpg Helen, Sr Albertine, William, Susan, Liz